Weakness for Khajiit
by dspprince
Summary: These Adult-Rated erotic smut fanfiction shorts are about an adventuring Imperial warrior, who ends up meeting and receiving SPECIAL rewards of favor from certain Khajiit women, simply because of his strange personal attraction to such kind of women, and his fantasies come true. BIG WARNING: Rated M for sex/smut(detailed sexual, erotic, and lemon scenes). MHumanxFKhajiits
1. A New Special Friend

**A New Special Friend**

At 3E 427, an young imperial, Larn, no older than the age of eighteen, had recently chosen Morrowind as his next target to satisfy his wandering lust for adventure and excitement. He felt the breeze of this alien world of Vardenfell touching his fair skin and long brown hair, thought it could not touch the very athletic build that was hidden under his set of iron armor, minus a helmet.

Larn traveled south of the region, near the Ascadian Isles, on the road between Seyda Neen and Balmora. There, he stopped at the small town of Pelagiad, where he visited the Halfway Tavern, a place considered to be the social center of town. Inside, Larn took a seat at the tavern floor, where people had gathered to eat, drink, and chat.

While there, Larn noticed a nicely robed Khajiit woman of the Suthay-Raht breed, the kind that looked like humanoid cats that walked digitigrade, and had jaguar-like fur and head. Due to his fascination and curiosity of the women of the cat-folk race, he went up to her and introductions soon followed. They chatted for quite a while, until they were on friendly terms when the khajiit started opening up to the imperial.

Suddenly, Larn unknowingly took the risk and gave her the 'Smooth Moves'. She admired it, and that was when things got interesting. A great romance awaited those were brave enough to try.

"How can Ahnassi not see?" she said. "Must she be blind? She sees you walk, and she like what she sees. It is her profession, to see such things as the flow of body, and the grace of the eye, and admire. What Khajiit can see what she wants, and not take it? Could Ahnassi ask for a gift? Don't say no to Ahnassi. Must Ahnassi be the thief? Must she steal this thing, this Larn fellow she wants? Or will he give himself as a gift."

Larn understood what she ment, and so he decided he wanted to make the give the offer. "Then perhaps I could offer you the 'Gift of Friendship'."

"Oh?" Ahnassi blushed under the fur of her cheeks. "Please forgive Ahnassi, if she purrs like a kitten. But Ahnassi is so pleased. You will come visit Ahnassi often then? And tell her things? And ask her things too, for we are now friends, yes? Ahnassi much secret knows, she almost bursts. Like…Ahnassi must tell her new friend! This Hrordis upstairs? Such a secret I know!"

That was a lot more than Larn expected, but her excitement and behavior was beginning to strike something similar to the imperial himself. "Well then, by all means. Do tell, Ahnassi."

The khajiit felt convinced. "Ahnassi tells you. Ahnassi trusts you. Yes. Ahnassi is a thief."

"Really?" Larn was surprised. "How dangerous, and exciting."

"You do not mind?"

"Why would I?"

"Because Ahnassi loves secret things. She loves secrets, and when she finds them, she loves to have them. Like the strange Hrordis upstairs. Hrordis has a secret. Ahnassi can see, so Ahnassi follows Hrordis, and this is how Ahnassi knows that Hrordis serves Mehrunes Dagon. This magic belt Hrordis has, such a pretty belt, but strange writings in strange letters, maybe evil, maybe danger."

Larn didn't know what this khajiit woman was up to, but something inside him gave a command that he could not disobey, and thus began a string of favors that led from one thing to another, all for the khajiit called Ahnassi.

It all started with Larn visiting the guest upstairs, called Hrordis, about her magic belt. Then Ahnassi had Larn deal with a thug who was harassing her, stealing keys to the Redoran Vaults, convincing an old friend to stop his skooma addiction, picking up a book from an acrobatic trainer, bringing Ahnassi specific flowers, stealing a Flamemirrior Robe from a Telvanni wizard, and finally, stealing a special glove from the Imperial Commision inside Castle Ebonheart.

Boy, Larn really was a sucker. He had better hope this was all worse the trouble. Larn knew the khajiit was taking advantage of him, using him to advance her own schemes, but he had couldn't help it if he had a strange irresistible weakness for khajiit women.

Once Larn returned to Ahnassi, she invited him to her house. She was both very impressed and very pleased with this young imperial's efforts, so she invited him to join her in celebrating and opening one or more of her personal variety of alcoholic beverages. After that celebration, Ahnassi guided Larn to her bedroom. There, the imperial stood still, as he watched the khajiit approach him, her clawed hands on his shoulders, her hypnotizing yellow feline eyes staring deep into his own, and her lips curving into a wicked smile.

"Yes," she purred. "This Larn fellow really is Ahnassi's very special friend. Now Ahnassi shall prove that she is Larn's very special friend."

With that said, Ahnassi began stripping Larn of his armor and clothing, while he couldn't help but stand right there, allowing her the freedom to do so. Once he was nothing but fair skin, Larn felt Ahnassi's furred palms roaming around him, eventually her clawed hands slowly snaked their way up the imperial's muscled chest, until they held his face. From there, Ahnassi pulled Larn to press her lips into his. Her tongue snuck its way inside, tasting him, and her taste drove him mad with lust and desire, making him follow her lead.

Soon afterwards, Larn had his back on Ahnassi's bed, while she straddled him, looking down at him like a triumphant predatory cat. She rubbed her hands across his chest, slowly and gently clawing him. Then the khajiit unraveled the top of her robe, revealing her jaguar-furred upper humanoid body. Finally, Ahnassi pulled the imperial human up so that he was sitting, and she made him drink from her furred mounds.

So this was Larn's reward for giving in to his weakness, and allowing the khajiit woman to take advantage of him? He hated to admit it, but he thought it so worth it.


	2. The Three Sisters' Inn

**The Three Sisters' Inn**

3E 433. Where the province of Black marsh is bordered on the east, while Elsweyr on the west, and Topal Bay on the south, the fortified coastal city of Leyawiin was a place where khajiits and Argonians are neighbored along the imperials, making it a great place of combined cultures compared to the rest of the Empire, under the government of the Count, Marius Caro, and his Countess wife, Aleesia Caro.

Within Castle Leyawin, the Count and Countess had recently expressed their gratitude towards the imperial, Larn, for his recent deed of rescuing kidnapped khajiit women who were to be secretly sold as slaves. Once again, Larn was rewarded payment for his continued services under his statuses as knight-errant.

When Larn left the castle, he headed towards the Three Sisters' Inn. It was a large inn that had bedroom suites, each available for forty septim coins. Quite a fancy place actually. The owner was a khajiit woman named Shuravi, with her two sisters; Shomara who served as the cook, and Shamada who acted as the hostess. All three of them were also of the Cathay breed, the kind that looked like humanoid cats with bodies shaped more like humans, walking plantigrade, and having humanlike hair. And these three had golden-brown fur with yellow-green eyes.

"Welcome back," Shuravi smiled, as she greeted the knight-errant who entered.

Larn shared a hug with the owner. "Shuravi, it's always good to see your pretty face."

Shuravi chuckled and felt embarrassed. "Oh stop."

"Your right," Larn realized. "Pretty is far too small a word to describe your beauty, Shuravi."

Shuravi laughed. "You are as flattering as ever, Larn."

Larn looked into the inn's lounge, and he noticed that nobody was around, not even in the lounge. "The place is empty today," he pointed it out.

Shuravi sighed. "Yes, at this time. Most people had been invited out or traveling on business."

"Well then it's a good time for me, because I brought something for you and your sisters."

"Really? Something for us?" said the other sister, Shomara, who came from the kitchen, followed by the remaining sister, Shamada.

Placing a box on the reception desk, and opening it, Larn revealed he brought jewels and gems he looted from the bandits' locked safe as free gifts for the khajiit sisters. Garnets, amethysts, rubies, emeralds, varies rings and necklaces, and best of all, diamonds. All these things made the khajiit women's eyes sparkle with joy and excitement, as each one of them lifted the treasures from the box to examine them up close. They were real, and they were worth a fortune. The sisters were really happy.

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart," said Shomara, placing a gentle clawed hand at the imperial's smooth, clean-shaved face, after he removed his helmet. "You're giving us these gifts freely, and you're not expecting anything in return."

"Thanks, but I don't need anything," Larn assured them, feeling Shomara's furred fingers and palm.

Shamada place her hand on his shoulder. "At least let us offer you a free night at our best suite."

Larn gave it a thought, and decided he could use a fancy bed, so that he could be fully rested for his next adventure. So he accepted the sisters' offer.

* * *

That night, Larn was laying nude at the finest suite bed of inn. Why was he sleeping this way? Well, the night was strangely very hot, and his clothing was beginning to absorb all the sweat, so he had to allow his body freedom to breathe, but he kept himself covered by the bed sheet, because he couldn't resist its lovely, soft embrace.

The sound of the door opening broke the imperial's dosing state. He lifted himself to see who was at the door. All three khajiit sisters; Shuravi, Shomara, and Shamada stood inside the room with wicked smiles and grins, wearing their sleeveless nightgowns. Before Larn could open his mouth, the khajiit women easily dropped their nightgowns to the floor, making the imperial linger his eyes at their curvy hips along with the rest of their furred figures, filling Larn with a strange dry sensation as they approached the bed.

Larn was soon compelled to slowly lay his back on the bed again when the khajiit women removed the bed sheet. Then two of them crawled and sank into the bed as well, cuddling the imperial on both sides, with Shomara on his right, while Shamada on his left, letting him feel their furred bodies.

Larn couldn't help but allow these cat-women's clawed hands to explore his muscled and fair smooth-skin torso, as well as caressing his face. In fact, Larn couldn't help but enjoy the attention anyway. Then Shomara became the first to kiss and lick the imperial, filling him with sensational hunger that he tried to restrain before it goes out of control, but that didn't stop him from raising an organ. Then it was Shamada's turn to kiss and lick the imperial as well, and the experience felt all too the same for him. The two sisters took turns doing this during the next moment or two.

Then both Shomara and Shamada distanced their cuddles away a bit, so that Shuravi, who straddled Larn in the middle, could lean over him, allowing her body to press on the human before she finally had her turn to do the kissing and licking. In fact, Shuravi took much more time than her sisters, and Larn thought she was actually better.

Once Shuravi parted from Larn and sat up straight, Shomara and Shamada returned to cuddling and pressing Larn, only this time they took turns giving deeper, longer kisses, and more wet and lecherous licking. Larn was now completely under the spell of these khajiit sisters and he knew that he wanted to be submissive to their power.

Shuravi, who was the lucky one to occupy the straddling position, grinned with excitement and lust as she suddenly without warning pressed down on the imperial, sinking down on his long and hard organ, making Larn cry with pleasure inside the mouth of Shomara who had already locked him in a deep kiss during her turn. While the two sisters kept the imperial occupied, Shuravi was free to set the pace to her liking, until she finally broke Larn and made him burst his warm seed inside of her. Then afterwards, Shomara and Shamada would have their turns to ride Larn as well, until they made him burst at the end of each of their turn.

That night, Larn felt like a king who was being worshipped, or rather a slave who was offering tribute to three goddesses. Perhaps he should return again at some time, with more rich gifts, if he wanted more favor from these sisters.


	3. The Pirate Woman

**The Pirate Woman**

4E 1. The imperial adventurer aboard called Larn, found himself awaking to what appeared to be someone's private quarters. He soon realized he had his back on large bed-like rack with his arms and legs stretched and tied to it with chains to ensure that not even his strength could allow him to break free, while he was stripped of armor and even undergarments, fully exposing his muscular fair form. However, even strength wasn't enough to help Larn struggle, as he suddenly felt exhaustion and drowsiness crawling through his body.

Why was he in this state? The memories quickly returned to him.

* * *

Larn, with his iron armor and sword, was in small sturdy ship, typical trading-craft kind, was sailing the coast between Hammerfell and High Rock. A ship he paid to be taken to one of High Rock's coastal cities.

Then without warning, a large ship, twice the size of the trading ship in both height and width, unexpectedly appeared out of the endless white fog that day. It was a pirate ship, one that was rumored to be sinking ships, raiding ports, and abducting prisoners, while accumulating their riches, resources, and fearful reputation.

Among pirates that boarded the trade ship, dual-wielding a scimitar and a leather whip, and wearing leather armory over a tight custom made tribal outfit where her very large cleavage was revealing, was a young athletic and curvaceous, female Khajiit of the Cathay breed, covered in the beige-white fur of a lynx, slit eyes that were yellow, and brown hair that was long and wavy. She was the first mate, the pirate crew's second in command. They called her Mileena.

While the pirates were killing the traders, the khajiit woman, Mileena, was showing off her own dexterous fighting style against Larn, swinging her blade like a dancer, moving and flipping like an acrobat, and cracking her whip violently like a savage killer, but Larn still proved strong with endurance, even after the khajiit woman dealt blows to the imperial with her various swings of kicks.

Still, the pirates killed many of the crew, and eventually they outnumbered captured Larn and the remaining few traders. The pirates looted and sunk the trader ship, and then they took the prisoners back to their hideout. A castle built on isles, hidden far off the coast.

When they arrived, the khajiit woman, Mileena, made a request to her captain that she be given Larn as a personal slave for her to play with for her own pleasure, since the imperial proved to be strong fighter who gave her a tough fight. Her idea of pleasure was apparently breaking the imperial through her skill of seduction and enticement.

* * *

It was then that Larn's memories finally caught up with him, and now he was back in the present situation, where he was tied to a bed in a private chamber. The real reason he was in a weaken state was because Mileena managed to drug him, leaving him only partially conscious.

Then Mileena finally entered the room, alone. She slowly walked towards the bed, before she caressed Larn's chest, making breathed excitedly from the touch of her furred palm, which gently clawed and snaked towards his shoulder. She gave a wicked smile and grin at his reaction, as she walked behind him.

Feeling lust and desire, the khajiit bent over the bed, held the Larn's head with her clawed hands, and gently bit his ear, before she suckled it with her mouth, and swirled her tongue around. The poor imperial's reactions and feeling to these touches and sensations were a strange mix of pain and pleasure, and being drugged left him too weak to resist.

When she was done, the Mileena stripped her entire outfit, leaving only her naked furred figure. Then she climbed on top of Larn, and straddled him, a leg and knee on each side. She had to admit that his body felt really good underneath her as she was looking down at him with her slit yellow eyes.

Larn felt a shiver as the khajiit female rubbed her hands over his hardened chest, feeling the heat it generated along with the strength and power behind it. He gasped as he felt both her claws pressing and slowly gently clawing up and down his chest, as she was enjoying the moment,

The imperial gave a slight moan when the khajiit bent her head down and licked his muscular frame with her slightly rough tongue. She grinned at his reaction to her touch and she continued her lecherous licking around his chest, washing him a bit with her fluid. She found him delicious.

Larn growled as Mileena was having her way with him, and his instincts compelled him to struggle and break free to seize her body for himself, but the reinforced restraints ensured that he was helpless and at her mercy, which gave the imperial some pleasure, and even more pleasure for the khajiit now that she knows that the human was both her prisoner and an object that she could play with.

After letting out a pleasurable laugh, she began licking her way up and around his neck, and then she did the same for his face, ears, and eyes, pleasuring him even more. Being in his weakened state; Larn just couldn't fight her, couldn't resist her varying touches, and couldn't resist getting excited from it.

The khajiit bent herself down completely, letting the imperial feel her warm furred body pressed on top of him, while her large plumped furred breasts were pressed down deeply into his chest. She bit his neck shoulder, making him moan in pain, which pleased her as she started suckling and licking the bite mark she left.

Then she rubbed her tongue on his mouth, and he reacted by opening it as he gasped, before she stretched her tongue down his mouth, and swirled around in it as she pressed her lips down onto his.

After the khajiit withdrew her mouth, she started kissing the Larn, then making out with him for a while, before she deeply suckled on his mouth, kissing, and licking all together. Her wet tongue washed the inside and outsides of his mouth. By now Larn felt really hard and submissive. Then the khajiit pressed their lips for a deeper, longer kiss, and she worked her tongue down to his throat.

Finally, she broke the kiss, and breathed heavily, while the imperial did even more so. Mileena moved and straightened her back, looking down at her pleasure mate with a wicked satisfaction. Now she plunged her pelvis down, seating herself on the human's hardened spear, and she took him deep inside her with one long smooth stroke, making them both moan. Larn felt an unusual but overwhelming sensation when he felt himself between her.

Mileena started to move her pelvis in rhythms, and began mating with Larn. She didn't hesitate on pumping him hard and rough with her choice of pacing, delivering the desire of savage mating.

She rode him for a while, as they both moaned in the process, and then she bent down and continued to ride him as her furred body and breasts were pressed down into the imperial again, and this lasted another while.

She started kissing him again while still pumping him, before she held a big, deep, long kiss for as long she can, while still pumping him, until his warm seed finally bursts inside of her, thus completing the mating, and her time with him.

She got off him, and off the table, before she went to collect her clothes. She caressed his face and gave him one final kiss, before she left the room. She told him that she hoped that they would do this again, when she was allowed free time again.

Larn was soon taken back to his watery prison cell, where he recovered from his drugged state. He had to admit that he enjoyed his imprisonment by the khajiit woman, but that didn't stop him from escaping the castle the next day.


	4. The Twins, Part 1

**The Twins, Part 1**

4E 1. There were a pair of Khajiit twin sisters, Ja'Mia and Ja'Tia, who moved to the fortified coastal city of Leyawiin in Cyrodiil start a business together. Both of them were of the Cathay breed, having spotted gray fur over their bipedal plantigrade curvaceous figures, as well as slit yellow eyes, and long brown manes.

Growing up, both sisters were each other's very best of friends. They did everything together, from playing with the same toys, reading the same books, eating the same food, and even having the same friends. Sometimes these things may seem strange to some people, but it was because they were twin sisters, and it is said that twins share a special bond.

Ja'Tia had never felt that that she needed anyone else in her life, other than her sister. Because Ja'Mia was not just a sister and best friend, she was Ja'Tia's confidante whom she could trust all her secrets to. Even when they were separate sometimes, traveling to different places across Tamriel, or attending different colleges for mages, or thief guilds, their bonds did not break. They may had developed different friends and priorities back then, but they still talked about everything and shared everything, including new interests, gossips, and the type of men they liked.

Sometimes their closest friends wondered if their bond was actually a twincestuous one, which it wasn't but sometimes, for their own amusement, they would purposely flirt with each other just to tease the men who looked at them.

Not long after both sisters completed their work at their colleges and guilds did they plan on seeking each other out and reuniting in Cyrodiil where would have lunch together to catch up, and then start their own business together.

It was during this period that Ja'Tia met and fell in love with Larn, a strong, handsome Imperial man, whom she met during one of her business trips. She and Larn got along so well from the beginning, and they started dating after just a few weeks. Then after three months into their relationship, Larn proposed to her.

Ja'Mia eventually met Larn when her sister invited him to one of their lunches, after she came back from a long business trip in Elsweyr. Ja'Tia had already told Larn about her twin sister, but it was still amusing for him to meet another khajiit woman who looked exactly like her. In fact, both sisters were amused with Larn as he could not tell them apart. Once he even walked into the kitchen of the sisters' homestead, and placed his hand on Ja'Mia's back, only to find out that it wasn't Ja'Tia.

Ja'Mia took his mistake well, and joked that maybe Larn should marry the both of them, which they both laughed it off, but at that time nobody really expected anything unexpected. Because later, during one of twin's usual chats, Ja'Mia confessed to Ja'Tia that she liked Larn, and not just as a brother-in-law. Ja'Mia said that she had greater feelings than that, in turn revealing that she actually felt passionate towards the imperial.

Upon hearing Ja'Mia's confession, Ja'Tia thought she would be shocked and upset, but the truth was that she wasn't. Somehow she knew Ja'Mia would love Larn like she did, because they often shared the same passions as they did in the past. Ja'Mia and Ja'Tia had never kept any secrets between them, so Ja'Tia was not surprised that her was so frank with her.

It was then that they decided to do the unthinkable. Ja'Tia suggested to Ja'Mia that she could sometimes date Larn in her place, without his knowledge. He could not tell them apart anyway.

During the wedding day, when Ja'Tia went out to change into her dress, it was Ja'Mia who returned in the dress, while Ja'Tia stood in the background pretending to be her sister. The wedding was huge, and many who attended were people who had not seen Ja'Mia and Ja'Tia for many years, since they were children, and because of this, they were able to get away with their plan.

They never told anybody what they did. Ja'Tia just wanted her sister to experience the most important day in her life in the same way she did, and the truth was that was so happy when she saw that Ja'Mia was in tears of joy when Larn kissed her.

From then on, Ja'Mia and Ja'Tia had occasionally shared Larn. Sometimes, Ja'Mia will have dinner with him after work, instead of Ja'Tia, and sometimes Ja'Mia will go shopping with Larn, still pretending to be her sister. Ja'Mia and Ja'Tia have promised one another to never reveal this secret to anyone around them.

Sometimes Ja'Tia felt bad about keeping Larn in the dark, but the charade has gone on for so long, so how would they tell him? Perhaps one day they may have to reveal what they have done. Ja'Mia loved Larn, but she loved Ja'Mia even more, and for now she just wanted her sister to be happy.

Of course, the day finally came when the khajiit twin sisters knew they had to tell their imperial lover the truth. During the night, both khajiit sisters sat next to the imperial on the edge of the large bed they had all been sharing in the master bedroom, on the upper floors of the large rich mansion they have built and lived in, not too far from the city of Leyawiin.

"Larn," Ja'Tia started. "You know I love you. But the truth is, I am not the only one. My sister, Ja'Mia, loves you the way I do."

"It is true," said Ja'Mia, placing her clawed hand over the human's fair skinned one. "Ever since I first met you, I had loved you as much as my sister has."

Larn was silent for a second, but then he spoke to Ja'Mia. "I know. Actually, I have known how you felt for some time."

Ja'Tia looked at him, somehow feeling that his words allowed a better opportunity to speak. "But she and I love each other even more, so much more, that we would do anything to see each other be happy?"

Larn looked back at her, feeling something unexpected to come. "What do you mean?"

"She and I had been sharing you, occasionally switching places, pretending to be each other," Ja'Tia finally confessed. "It was she who you kissed at our wedding. Sometimes it was she whom you would go out with." Then the khajiit woman was hesitant, but she continued. "And sometimes, it was she whom you laid with in bed, and sometimes not. Larn, we both had been acting as your wife."

Larn's eyes widened at the revelation. Slowly, he buried his face on his hands, and he calmed breathed in and out for a moment.

"I know," he admitted. "To be honest, I think I have known for some time. Whenever one of you is with me, my feelings were the same, as if I was loving the same person, yet somehow I had this itch on the back of my mind that something was different, and yet the same. Now I know." He looked at Ja'Mia. "I must confess that I did feel something whenever your around, probably because you are so much like your sister. But it was your sister that I loved, and was going to marry. And even after we married, I only wanted to avoid hurting either of you with my feelings for the both of you." He sighed. "Perhaps I am in the same boat as the both of you, caring so much about your deep twin bonds with each other that I only wanted the both of you to be happy without me to get in your way."

These words that the human man had spoken were equally a strong revelation to both the khajiit twin sisters. Both of them equally looked at the imperial, with equally widened eyes, with equally surprised expressions, which both quickly turned to saddened ones, until both sisters looked at each other in tears, yet somehow they soon gave weak smiles.

"Larn," both khajiit sisters cried silently at once, and equally embracing and hugging their human lover.

Larn responded by holding them both. He knew how they felt, and was compelled to support them both. All three of them of them continued to hold on to each other in silence, leaving everything to just melt away. Soon they were all calm, breathing gently, and not wanting to let go.

Then the khajiit sisters lifted their heads and looked at the imperial, while their eyes continued to shift between him and each other. The imperial noticed the tension surrounding him, and wondered if he should do anything. Larn soon felt excitement around him as he was allowing the hands of both khajiit women to explore his body together, and they too sensed his excitement.

Then it happened. Ja'Tia's hand gently moved and turned Larn's face towards her, and she kissed him, and once Ja'Tia pulled her lips from his, Ja'Mia's hand also gently moved and turn the imperial's face towards her, and she kissed him as well. Then the two khajiit women starting kissing, licking, and nibbling around his neck and ears, and then they took turns mouthing at his lips, pressing with excitement, and touching tongues.

Once they were done, the khajiit women pulled the human so that they were all bed. As Larn lay down on his back, Ja'Mia kneeled at his side, looking down at him with wild lust before she pulled the open collar of his tunic aside before pulling, but she quickly grew impatient as she started to use her clawed hands to pull, rip, and tear his upper clothing apart until only his strong fair skin remained. Meanwhile, Ja'Tia had her clawed hands snaking down to unbuckle Larn's trousers before quickly stripping off the legging.

Once they completely stripped Larn and left him fully revealed, the khajiit twins began stripping their own clothing, until they were completely nude as well, leaving Larn's eyes to explore their smooth, sweeping curves, the soft texture of their fur, the nipples poking through their thin breast fur, and the graceful sweep of their flanks.

It wasn't the first time Larn had seen both khajiit women in their fully curvaceous forms, especially when they occasionally took turns sleeping with them, when they were occasionally switching places as his wife. But this was definitely the first time both of them were with him, and fully revealed before him.

The next thing they did was pull the arms and legs of the human before using the leather straps they brought to have Larn tied to the bed. Once he was secured and laying on his back, the twins laid on both sides of the human, where their hands were caressing, rubbing, and snaking around his torso. Larn was too weak to resist as he felt excitement from their touches. They even rubbed their legs on both of his own, enjoying the moment, and even more so as the twins rubbed Larn's manhood, working their way with him.

Afterwards, Ja'Mia climbed on top of Larn, and he moaned and got excited as he felt her slightly rough wet tongue rubbing against his chest from bottom to top, and all around. She found him delicious. Larn gasped as he felt both her clawed hands, pressing and slowly clawing up and down his chest, before she gently pressed their fangs and bit both his neck shoulders, making him moan in pain, which pleased both sisters as Ja'Mia started suckling and licking the bite marks they left.

After both sisters let out a pleasurable laugh, Ja'Mia bent herself down, where Larn felt her body pressed on top of him, her breasts were pressed down deeply into his hard chest. When she rubbed her tongue on his mouth, he reacted by opening his mouth, gasping, and then she stretched her tongue down his mouth, and she swirled it around as she pressed her lips down onto his, and the kiss turned deeper and longer kiss as she worked her tongue down to his throat. By now, Larn was feeling very hard and submissive.

Finally, Ja'Mia broke the kiss, and breathed heavily, while Larn did even more so. The khajiit moved and straightened her back, looking down at her shared husband with a wicked satisfaction. Now she plunged her pelvis down, seating herself on Larn, and she took him deep inside her with one long smooth stroke, making them both moan. Ja'Mia started to move her pelvis and began mating with Larn. While Ja'Mia rode the human for a while, Ja'Tia bent down on the side, where she began kissing and making out with Larn, before she held a big, deep, long kiss for as long she can.

Then Ja'Tia got on her knees, both legs between Larn's ears. She pressed herself down, forcing the human to start licking her, which he did so willingly, now that he was under their spell.

While Larn licked Ja'Tia, and Ja'Mia was still riding him, both twins held each other and started kissing and making out passionately with each other. This threesome mating last for a while, until Larn's warm seed finally bursts inside of Ja'Mia.

Afterwards, the twins switched places. Now it was Ja'Tia who straddled their shared husband, also pressing her claws, before she also pressed her body and breasts down at the human, followed by doing all the exact same kissing and licking that her sister did, in the exact same way, and in the exact same order, which was overall equally as pleasurable to Larn.

Then of course, Ja'Tia would plunge down on Larn's hardened spear and ride him for a while as her sister was kissing him, before Ja'Mia had her body kneeling on top and pressed down for the human to lick her while she and her sister were kissing passionately, until Larn bursts his warm seed inside of Ja'Tia.

With both matings complete, the khajiit twin sisters both laid on top of Larn, holding both him and each other with full warmth and love. Eventually, they all slept that night, and since then they all lived together as a loving threesome, followed by both Ja'Tia and Ja'Mia bearing Larn's children.


	5. The Twins, Part 2

**The Twins, Part 2**

It had been a week and a day since the khajiit twin sisters, J'Mia and J'Tia, confessed their secret swaps to Larn, and a week since the imperial officially married J'Mia, and was now married to both twins. Since then, life between the three had been happy and pleasurable.

One morning, the husband wand wives woke to find themselves still holding and holding each other close, Larn still cuddling his first wife, J'Tia, from behind, while her twin cuddled him from behind. Even while the sun was up, the three still laid in bed, cuddling, enjoying each other's company.

When they finally started moving, the first thing that happened was J'Tia rolling on top of Larn before he received the morning greeting of deep kisses. Then when his wife withdrew herself to sit up in a straddling position, the human's other wife, J'Mia, bent down on his left side to greet him with deep kisses as well.

Just as they were about to withdraw their lips, Larn suddenly found himself gasping and moaning when he realized late that J'Mia's sister had already mounted him and was riding him, until she drained him.

* * *

The next morning, the twins entered the small room next to their bedroom in the manor's upper floor, where they turned the valve that would fill a tub with water, one of the many objects of Dwemer design installed in the manor by architects and engineers. The two khajiit women soon sank their bodies into the waters of the tub, and laid opposite of each other with their heads and arms resting over the tub's curved edges.

They soon noticed their husband entering the bathroom, and noticed he was admiring their beauty. So they decided to entice him. Looking with him seduce smiles, each one extended a sexy leg above the surface in each other's direction with their feet pointing, and then each twin was rubbing their hands on each other's leg. Larn noticed this, and allowed himself to be caught in their seductive trap.

For their next step, the twins moved to embrace and hold each other, both sitting by the center of tub. They both looked at their husband, giving him more seductive smiles before they turned to look at each other and kiss passionately before smiling back at the human again.

The khajiits' trap was successful, as Larn couldn't take it anymore. The imperial quickly stripped himself and before he joined him in the tub, sitting in the center between his wives. Soon they were washing and scrubing each other, smooth human hands exploring curvy furred bodies, while clawed hands explored a strong smooth-skinned body.

Once they were done, Larn laid back on J'Tia who sat back on the curved edge of the tub, feeling her breasts on the humans back. The khajiit held her husband, wrapping her arms around him, as she rested her head over his which rested by her neck.

Then Larn started gasping and moaning, realizing without opening his eyes that J'Mia had dived below the tub's surface, found his submerged risen treasure, and took it inside her mouth. Her sister, still holding their husband close, smiled, grinned, and gave flirtatious chuckles as she felt the man in her arms gaining heat and feeling pleasure.

* * *

Then the next morning, the husband and wives were walking through the city of Leyawiin in their casual attire, when suddenly, a thief tried to pickpocket J"Tia, only to be prevented by her sister grabbing the pickpocket's wrist before tossing him aside. The thief quickly got up and charged at the khajiit woman who threw him, using the steel dagger he drew.

When the guards arrived to deal with the situation, they only came to see J'Tia beat them to it as she disarmed the thief and took his blade, before knocking him down before.

As ever, Larn was both thankful and impressed with his wives' strength and skill, reminded that they used to be in the Thieves' Guild. "Well done," he cheered. "As expected, you two never cease to amaze to me."

"Of course," said J'Tia. "We are your blades, just as we are your wives."

J'Mia took the steel dagger for herself, putting the weapon away. "Hmm, well, perhaps when we return home, we should celebrate."

Later, the wives helped the servants out in the kitchen, preparing dishes that would be served, with the help of dwemer technology used for cooking. Later, when Larn returned from some adventure, the khajiit sat with their husband for lunch, all of them enjoying the meals they helped prepare.

"How is the food?" J'Tia asked. "I hope you like it."

"It's delicious!" Larn exclaimed. "Very delicious! Please cook for me again, tomorrow!"

The khajiit woman laughed. "I'm glad you liked it. I think we will cook again," said J'Mia.

"I trust there were no problems while I was away?" said imperial, looking at both his wives.

One twin responded first. "No, nothing at all. Actually, the servants had been seeing to our every needs."

"Yes," the other twin agreed. "We have become good friends."

The human smiled. "Really? I'm glad to hear that. You should fill me in later."

"We will, my love," the J'Mia assured, placing her hand over that of her husband. "I am just glad we are happy together here."

J'Tia smiled, seeing the happiness between the three of them. At one moment during the mealtime, she noticed her sister looking at her, giving her wink when their husband wasn't looking.

"By the way," said Larn," I received an important letter that required me to go on a very urgent adventure, so I might be gone for some time, by longer than expected."

"Oh my," J'Mia spoke in a worried tone. "Must you go? I hope it's not something that will get you killed, my love."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he assured them. "It's just something I have to do."

"I see," J'Tia understood. "In that case, let us make tonight special. Come down later to the basement. We will use the private room near the alchemy laboratory."

* * *

Later, when the sun was nearly gone, Larn stood in the center of a private room in the basement floor near the alchemy lab, lit up by dwemer tech lanterns. His wrists were hanging, while his fair, strong, lean body was entirely stripped, leaving him fully nude and revealed.

The khajiit women stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be also fully nude, showing off their spotted gray body fur over their bipedal plantigrade curvaceous figures.

J'Tia approached their husband in the front of his sight, while J'Mia approached from behind, both walking in curvy, sexy movements, with wicked smiles.

"We would do anything for you, my husband. Anything," J'Tia said seductively, looking the human in the eye as she pressed her full breasts deeply into his chest, and her hands over his shoulders, while her sister did the same on his back.

"Yes," he accepted. "Do with me what you want, until you are done."

"Until we are done?" J'Mia asked, whispering to his ear from behind, already knowing the answer.

"Until you are done," he repeated.

Soon, the khajiit twin sisters were sliding their furred nude bodies with the human in both front and back. The poor human was moaning and gasping as J'Mia stood and held him from behind, and used her mouth, teeth, and tongue, to nibble, suckle, and swirl around the imperial man's ear, neck, shoulder, and back, while her twin sister, J'Tia, held Larn in the front, kissing, pressing their lips tightly, forcing their tongues to dance. They were just rubbing their scent all over the imperial, and further enticing him with the very slight roughness of their tongues on his smooth skin.

Sometimes during the next several minutes, the khajiit women would swap places, taking turns on kissing their husband mouth to mouth. Sometimes when their lips parted with his, they would tease Larn by gently rubbing their noses, brushing his lips with their own, and then surprising the human by slowly rubbing their feline tongue on the human's lips, further enticing the imperial into more kissing that ranged from tender, deep, passionate, and hungrily.

Afterwards, the twins began kissing down the imperial man's neck, before making the human shudder in pleasure when the feline women had their rough tongues rasping over the smooth skin of his chest and torso.

Then J'Mia once again stood and held Larn from behind, massaging his smooth-skin torso with clawed hands, she even bit his back, finding him tasty before licking the mark. Meanwhile J"Tia was licking her own lips before she started licking and suckling his already risen member. Her tongue was slightly rough, but not uncomfortably so, and the wet warmth it brought left a wonder of sensation, making the human gasp more than once, while she was delighting in the feel of his growing stiffness and the enticing taste as she continued to lick, mouth, nibble, and suckle, relishing the moment, and trying not to cause pain with her teeth. Soon the filling of intense sparks of pleasure would eventually lead to Larn's hard release at the end.


	6. The Evil Femme Fatale Ex-Wife

**The Evil Femme Fatale Ex-Wife**

 _Several all years ago._

There was a Khajiit woman whose known for not only having body fur that was almost as black as a panther, but she was also very exceptionally beautiful for a Cathay, having a more human-like feline face, long black hair, yellow feline eyes, and a lean, well-endowed body that had an exceptionally stunning physique. Her name was Mazu.

Mazu was born to one of the most powerful families in Elsweyr, many of whom had a history of assassination, thievery, and spying. Mazu grew up to be an accomplished dancer when she came of age, but instead of marrying a wealthy nobleman, as was expected of her, she rejected her family's authority and moved out of Elsweyr, scandalizing her family by the abandonment. Then in the following years she traveled Tamriel, picking up the skills of a warrior, a mage, and thief, and using them in service of others for money. She even joined the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves' Guild, where she bettered her skills to increase her income and reputation, thus she was often sought out by important organizations, both good and evil. Most of all, she discovered her natural talent for seduction, picking it up from her friends in both the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves' Guild.

At some point Mazu stopped her deadly lifestyle and changed her careering. With all the mass wealth and connections she gained throughout the years she had become the owner of her own large business company estate in Cyrodil, near the new town that was west of the fortified coastal city of Leyawiin, including a restaurant with best food and wine, shops that also sold food and drink, while others deal in fashion clothing, alchemy, smithing, magic, tools, and others contracts.

Then sometime soon, Mazu met her first love, Larn, straight at a party. She was impressed with how the Imperial was very chatty and charismatic, which made it easy for her to talk and connect with him. That night she chatted to him for hours, and afterwards cursed myself for not remembering to ask to see him again, because assumed he was just being friendly and wouldn't want to see her again. But, to the Khajiit woman's surprise, she received a letter from him the next day. Apparently he had rung around a few people who had been at the party until reaching one of her friends who promptly provided him with how to contact her. Mazu had never had a serious relationship with a man before, but Larn provided everything she expected one to be like.

At the time, Larn was a full time adventurer. Mazu remembered he had the cutest cheeky smile that he would flash whenever he wanted something, and she fell in love with him within weeks of meeting him. She remembered at the time thinking he was perfect 'husband material'. He was tall, muscular, good-looking, and she got along well with his family. Larn had even confided in her that he wanted to buy them a house once he further amassed his fortune.

Larn and Mazu dated for three years. Their relationship wasn't as physical or affectionate as she wished, but not having anyone else to compare him to, she never brought it up. While the Imperial was chivalrous, always paying for their meals, and always looking out for the Khajiit, taking her to parties and picking her up to make sure she was safe, adventuring, heroic, and surviving wounds took a toll on the Larn, which often left very less affectionate, and their love making became always short and to the point.

The couple were soon married. At dinner, Larn proposed to Mazu in front of all her family and friends. Her parents were thrilled and she was so excited. After their beautiful wedding and honeymoon, they bought a house and started their new lives together.

Shortly after their honeymoon Larn's younger sister, Mila, came to stay with them. The Imperial woman was the same age as the Khajiit, but had been studying in High Rock for the last few years, and Mazu had only met her a couple of times. She had moved back home to start searching for a job, and Larn was happy to let her bunk with them.

Mila certainly came from the same gene pool as Larn. She had a stunning physique with beautiful big blue eyes, fair skin, brown hair, and she had the same charming, confident manner. Mazu was nervous about her staying with them at first but soon found that they both had a lot in common. They would sit up late together while Larn, tired from a long day's work, would go to bed early. It was on one of these late nights that Mazu asked Mila was seeing any man, or if she had left a lover in High Rock. The Imperial was so gorgeous that the Khajiit couldn't believe that she had never heard Larn or his family mention a lover. The Imperial sister-in-law laughed and confessed she had only ever been with one man.

Weeks went by before the topic of the sister-in-law's love life was brought up again. Mila was sitting with Mazu on the couch when she asked the Khajiit if she had ever been with a woman. The human told the Khajiit that she was surprised and that she thought she was very pretty. The Khajiit wondered if the human female was she trying to hit on her, or if she would try something. But then Mazu started to get excited and decided that she wasn't afraid. Before they knew it, Mazu and Mila were kissing. Both were so soft and affectionate; it was something they had never experienced before. It wasn't long before they were in Mila's bedroom. Later on, Mazu snuck back into her and Larn's room.

Surprisingly, the Khajiit didn't feel guilty at all. Mila had given her something that Larn never could, and she thought what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Mila ended up only staying for another week, then she got a job in the nearest and moved into a share house with a friend. The two women never did anything else after that ever again, but Larn noticed they always give each other cheeky smiles or winks across the table at family dinners. He eventually realized there was a secret lesbian affair, and a heartbreaking divorce was soon inevitable.

* * *

 _Back in the present,_ _4E 4._

Larn left home and his loving wives almost a week ago,

The letter he received was from a friend who served a Count in Cyrodil. Apparently the Count's daughter had recently been kidnapped shortly after her ninetieth birthday, and that the kidnapper was a black-furred Khajiit woman who killed some guards using her deadly skill.

Larn quickly realized that the rumors were true, and that the kidnapper must no doubt be his ex-wife, Mazu. Ever since Larn divorced his first serious love several years ago, he heard that Mazu and her business company were caught doing much illegal trade and people-trafficking, and even though she maned to elude the Empire's authority, she had lost all her money and business, and was left with nothing. Since then, Larn heard talks about a Khajiit woman working for the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves' Guild, meaning Mazu had returned to her old deadly lifestyle, and what's worse was that the rumors claimed that the same Khajiit was secretly offering service to the newly reformed Thalmor, which meant that the Thalmor planned to ransom the kidnapped noble daughter and blackmail the Imperial Count.

Larn decided he needed to stop his evil traitorous first wife for good, and so he set out personally on this quest. After days of traveling and searching, rumors about a mysterious Khajiit woman with transporting a young human woman led the Imperial man to a large abandoned black castle between the borders of Cyrodil, High Rock, and Valenwood. When the black of night came, the human warrior in leather armor with steel sword entered the castle and killed every mercenary and agent in the castle while avoiding the traps.

Finally, Larn reached the upper floors, and there in a large dark marble room where the moonlight shined through the windows, the kidnapped noble's daughter, a Breton who with long blonde hair and pale white skin, hung nude and gagged in the center of the room, with her hands also tied behind her back. In her current state, Larn couldn't help but notice her slim and delicate beauty, but he immediately moved to ungag her first. But before he could begin untie, he was ambushed by a sexy black figure.

"Hello my love!" Mazu surprised the human, as she came from above to with a kick to chest that knocked him back. "I missed you," she then spoke seductively.

Mazu, wearing a hood with her full tight black leather suit, attacked Larn with ebony daggers. She dodged the swings of his sword and quickly launched a flurry of kicks to his midsection, then she tried to give him a few slashes but he managed to knock her down with a backhand strike. She recovered and continued her assault by delivering more kicks and blade swings.

"Come now, my love, I thought we had something together," she said as they fought.

"We do," he said, as he grappled her and head-butted her face, only to see her react in grinning anger as she breaks from his arms, quickly removed his helmet, grabbed his head, and deliver strong blow with a knee kick that knocked him back a few steps with a stunned head which allowed her to quickly move to him and quickly performed a backflip in which the toes of her boots caught his chin and knocks him down, where he laid almost knocked out.

Mazu started flipping back near the noble hostage, then she used her claws to swiftly cut the rope around the Breton's torso that was connected to the rope in the ceiling that held her. The young woman fell to the ground, while the Khajiit drew a leather whip with her right hand and delivered a cracking blow to Larn's chest, pressuring his stunned state. Then when the Breton girl used her legs to get back up, she soon felt the Khajiit woman's whip swung and wrap around her in a tightening grip before she felt the Khajiit's right arm wrap around her abdomen from behind while the left arm around the small human's top, making the Breton girl give a choke gasp when Mazu's hand gripped her neck.

"Got to go, my love!" she said as she grinned at her ex-love laying on the ground, before she turned and smooched the side of the small human's beautiful pale face then looking back at Larn again. "Woman talk!"

As Larn was recovering and slowly getting back up, he noticed Mazu dragging the naked Breton woman away and into the corner door. When Larn finally got back on his feet, his gave chase and he found himself outside on the castle's top exterior at night. Then he noticed a ladder next to him falling from the wall it laid on, where he looked up saw the young Breton's graceful pale legs and bare feet pointing and waving in the air before they disappeared on the edge as she was being dragged away.

Larn quickly lifted the ladder, laid back where it was, and used it climb up and continuing the chase, but just when he head reached the top, Mazu appeared over him and kicked him, knocking him to fall down and pass out when he hit the bottom.

* * *

Larn woke up and found himself alone in the middle of what appeared to be an interrogation room brighten by Dwemer lanterns as he was hanging from his wrists, while he left fully nude with his lean, sturdy, well-fit figure after his armor and the rest of his equipment and attire were removed and confiscated.

Mazu entered the dungeon room, wearing a blue skimpy dancer's outfit with bare feet. She came and looked at the human in the eye as she stood upright directly in front of him, with her hands on her hips in mockery, and her mouth wearing a wide, sinister grin. "Do you like it? I thought I would dress for this special occasion."

Larn said nothing, but deep down part of him was appraising Mazu's blue clothed top revealing much of her back, cleavage, and abdomen, making him do little more than gulp air. The blue shiny skirt fabric on her fur seemed to draw the eye to her naughtiest curves in a way nudity never could.

"Is this your idea of torturing me?" said Larn. "What do you want with me? Why didn't ou kill me? And where is the Breton woman?"

"Oh come now, Larn," said Mazu. "Why would I kill you? You know I still have a soft spot for you," she claimed, as she rubbed a clawed finger under his chin. "As for the Breton, I will have fun with her soon, after I have fun with you."

"As ever," he rolled his eyes in anger. "I don't why I even loved you back then."

Mazu chuckled. "Oh yes you do. And I know you still love me deep down."

"In your dreams!" the Imperial shouted. "I could never love you again, especially after you betrayed me with my sister!"

The Khajiit gave a seductive look as she placed a hand on the human's cheek. "Oh but you do still love me. You belong to me, because you can't resist me. No man can, because I am something every man desires."

"I will kill you," he whispered.

"No you won't," she said. "Because for the next few days I will feed you potions to keep you alive and strong enough so that I will prove my power over you by breaking you. First it will be in body, and then I will drain your soul," she promised.

For the next half an hour, Mazu had been performing a graceful, sexy dance for her human prisoner with a scimitar in hand, torturing Larn with lust and desire as he could see the Khajiit woman's sinuous body undulating with the help of the Dwemer lanterns, and the beautiful Khajiit smiling back at him the whole time. She saw the look of naked desire and sexual wonder on the human's face, as she danced closer to him, really going all out in the dance, shaking her hips provocatively.

The Khajiit threw her blade away as she danced even closer and around the Imperial, her hands even touching his torso front and back, until she suddenly stopped directly in front of him and up close, her large bust pressing against his chest. She surprised him by giving him a quick smooch, leaving him too stunned to speak.

"That is all you will get tonight," she whispered seductively, but then she gave the human a worse surprise as she took a step back and gave a small scratch on the left side of his face with her right hand, and then used her left one to do the same for his right side. "Something to help you think of me until I come back tomorrow," she said as slowly walked out of the room, letting Larn gaze at her smooth moving hips and curves before she disappeared after giving him a smile and wink.

* * *

The next day, Mazu visited Larn again, dressed in the same dancer outfit. The first thing the Khajiit female did was walked up to the table in the side holding a number of objects on top of it. The one she was looking for before she picked it up was a leather whip. With the whip in hand, Mazu returned to facing the front of the hanging human, this time a few feet way. As she locked her eyes full of excitement with Larn, while giving him a wide, wicked smile, she lifted the whip high, and as it unraveled, she swung to the ground at her side and made a whip crack, letting him know well what he was in for, much to her delight.

Mazu then swung the whip with full force, delivering the first blow on Larn's torso, making him gasp in pain while she chuckled. She then proceeded to whip him some more, again on the torso, and on the limbs. She continued to give her wicked and sinister grins, sometimes laughing and chuckling evilly, as she was having fun delivering each blow on the human, making him moan and gasp in pain. Then Mazu stopped for a moment, and started to undress herself in front of Larn completely, before she slowly kneeled and stood up again as her hands snaked down and up her legs, hips, and even her large breasts while she was moaning positively the whole time, letting the Imperial take in the sight of her perfect, attractive, sexy, furred nude body.

Afterwards, the Khajiit walked behind Larn, disappearing from the human's sight, and this time she began whipping him the same way from behind, lashing on the back of his torso and limbs, equally inflicting pain on the human, and her getting a delight out of it. When she was done, she walked up close to Larn from behind, and he felt her clawed hand moving across his side as she was walked around him, so that they were facing each other again, but up close. After Mazu tossed the whip back on the table, she placed both her hands on Larn's chest, and without warning she pressed all ten of her claws and clawed down both sides of his chest, leaving her long marks on him as she laughed wickedly.

And with that, she decided to conclude her fun with the human prisoner, seeing as he was still holding up, and thought she should leave him to recover for what was being planned for him. As she was leaving the room, after putting her clothes back on, she blew him a kiss.

* * *

On the fourth day of imprisonment, woke to find himself lying flat on his back on top of a Dwemer-made rack, his arms and legs stretched and strapped. His scratches have all been healed thanks to the potions that Mazu had been feeding him to keep him alive and well, but he was weak, tired, and could barely struggle, because he was tortured and drugged, and was now only partially conscious.

The Khajiit woman returned to visit him again. She slowly walked towards the steel table, before she caressed Larn's chest, who shivered from the touch of her furred palm, which gently clawed and snaked towards his shoulder. She gave a wicked smile and grin at his reaction, as she walked around him.

Mazu stripped her entire outfit, leaving only her naked, attractive, busty furred figure. Then she climbed on the rack, and got on top of Larn, straddling him, a furred leg on either side of his hips. She bent down, and he gasped and moaned, getting excited as he felt her wet and slightly rough tongue rubbing against his muscular chest from bottom to top. In fact, he was more delicious than she expected that she had to lick, kiss, and nibble all around his chest. She even had to bite his chest, making him gasp in pain, before he felt her licking the bite mark she left.

Then the cat-woman sat up, and the human gasped as he felt both her claws of her hands pressing, and slowly, gently clawing up and down his chest. After letting out a pleasurable laugh, Mazu began licking, kissing, and nibbling her way up from his chest to around his neck, and then she did the same licking for his face, ears, and eyes, pleasuring him even more. Being in his weakened, drugged state; Larn just couldn't fight her, couldn't resist her varying touches, and couldn't resist getting excited from it.

The cat-woman bent herself down completely, letting the human feel her furred body pressed on top of him, while her large furred breasts were pressed down deeply into his chest. Then she rubbed her tongue on his mouth, and he reacted by opening it in a surprised excitement, before she stretched her tongue down his mouth, and she swirled it around as she pressed her lips down onto his.

After Mazu withdrew her mouth, she started kissing him, then making out with him for a while, before she did so deeply, kissing and licking all together. Her wet tongue washed the insides and outsides of his mouth. By now Larn felt really hard and submissive. Then the cat-woman pressed their lips for a deeper, longer kiss, and she worked her tongue down to his throat.

Finally, Mazu broke the kiss, and breathed heavily, while Larn did even more so. Then she crawled backwards, so that she was sitting between his legs. She smiled with an open mouth, showing off her fanged teeth, before she bent down and started licking and suckling his already risen member. Her tongue was slightly rough, but not uncomfortably so, and the wet warmth it brought left a wonder of sensation that Larn had never experienced before, and he found himself gasping more than once, while she was delighting in the feel of his growing stiffness and the enticing taste as she continued to lick, mouth, nibble, and suckle at Larn's shaft, relishing the moment, and trying not to cause pain with her teeth.

When she had enough, Mazu crawled forward to straddle Larn again, looking down at her pleasure mate with a wicked satisfaction. Now she plunged her pelvis down, seating herself on his hard, peak-risen manhood, and she took him deep inside her with one long smooth stroke, making them both moan in rapture. He felt an unusual but overwhelming sensation when he felt himself between her furred legs, and into her furred pelvis.

The cat-woman started to move her pelvis, and began mating with the human. At first she rode him for a while at a steady pace as they both moaned in the process, but then she stopped and bent down completely so that her furred body was pressed down on top of Larn, while her large breasts were pressed down deeply into his chest.

For a moment she was kissing him again, and then she looked at him down at him, face to face up close, smiling wide with an open mouth and showing off her fanged teeth, and eyes full of lust and excitement. While pressed down on top of Larn, Mazu stretched her arms forward, grabbing and holding his already strapped wrists, and slowly she began moving, rubbing her body on top of him back and forth, rocking him while further sinking into the bottom of his manhood, and taking him so deep inside her, and with each rock their mouths opened and moaned while the cat-woman continued to smile down on the poor, helpless slave-mate, getting so much pleasure from having power and control over him, forcing him, breaking him, using him, taking him, making him hers.

When Larn opened his mouth in moaning again, without warning Mazu hungrily mouthed him and pressed deeply. It was like a kiss and a bite at the same time, to which he suddenly gasped and moaned inside of her mouth at the same time she had forced and locked their mouths and lips deeply together. In fact, she had him trapped that way, as she refused to withdraw from the kiss, forcing them to breathe through their noses

As the Khajiit held her man in a big, deep, long kiss for as long she can, she started to accelerate the pace of the mating, moving, rubbing, and rocking faster and faster, and they both moaned louder and louder inside each other's mouths.

Finally, Mazu's power and control broke Larn, breaking through all resistance, and exhausting all his energy, thus causing him to completely and fully burst all his seed inside of her, every single drop he carried inside now fully drained, sucked out, surrendered to the cat-woman on top of him who took, stole, and emptied all his seed, now belonging deep inside of her. Not only has she taken all his seed, but in the process she had also taken his soul. Now he belonged to her. He was hers forever. Her plaything, her pleasure slave, her mate.

Now that Mazu has completed the mating and enjoyed her time with Larn. She got off him, before she went to collect her clothes. She caressed his face and gave him one final kiss, before she left the room. She told him that this was goodbye, and that he will wake free and able to leave the castle by the time she was gone. She also told him not to go looking for the young Breton woman she kidnapped as she already had her fun with her before delivering her to the Thalmor.

* * *

A month later, in a large luxurious mansion somewhere in High Rock during a cool night, Larn's sister, Mila, laid on a soft couch facing the fireplace, wearing nothing but her revealing green nightgown, and resting her feet on the cushions. She then noticed a Khajiit woman entering the house, closing the door.

"Welcome home," Mila said seductively. "I hope you had fun with my brother."

"Oh yes, a lot of fun," Mazu smiled, as she undressed herself, leaving only her undergarments. "I miss him already, again."

"I hope you didn't kill him, or leave any permanent scars," said Mila.

"Of course not," said Mazu. "I still have some love for him."

"Don't worry," said the Imperial woman, walking towards the Khajiit. "We can always arrange for you to play and use him again if you want. Now about the other thing. Did it happen?"

The Khajiit embraced the human female and smiled cheekily, her teeth grinning. "Yes. I have conceived with Larn. Now we have a child of our own."

Mila smiled with eyes widened, she was happy and excited. She and Mazu then shared a deep passionate kiss.


	7. Mentor & First Love

**Mentor & First Love**

 _Over a decade ago, during 3E._

There was a Khajiit woman in her late thirties named Jaashi who was a master warrior, mage, and thief, who trained many young men and women in an academy based in Cyrodil. She was of the Ohmes breed, which was the most human-like, or rather Elf-like of all breeds of Khajiit, with their Elf-like pointy ears and feline eyes being their only feline features while appearing nearly identical to the Bosmer with similar fair smooth skin. Many of the Ohmes wore Khajiit war paint to avoid being confused for elves, though their human-like appearance were the most accepted by Men and Mer, but Jaashi was one who preferred to be without war paint, preferring to let who humans and elves see her as beautiful as any female among humans and elves.

One day Jaashi came to observe the exam that was taking place during that same day, where the students demonstrate their abilities in combat, magic, and thievery, and how strong they in those fields. Among the student participating was a younger Larn. Back then, when the younger Imperial trained at the academy, he couldn't help but struggle to avoid staring at human-like Khajiit trainer in awe ever since he first saw her, because of her beautiful face, her long black hair, her dark eyes, her smooth light skin, and her stunning physique. Like all the other students, Larn had a crush on her, and marveled her appearance whether she came in various armor, robe, or dress, depending on training sessions or events.

When the students struggled to perform well, some succeeded, while others either failed, much to the disappointment of Jaashi, judging from her expression, though she was a calm woman as ever. But when it was Larn's turn, he struggled only for moment but succeeded, to which the instructor gave him a pass, while the other students clapped their hands, even the Khajiit trainer whom he saw her giving him a calm smile.

"I heard the Jaashi asked you to come to her office after your display in the exam. What did she want?" asked a young Nord friend of Larn's.

The young Imperial was hesitant at first, but he eventually answered the question. "She said because I was gifted, she wanted to take me as her special pupil, and personally see to my training. I wasn't sure what to say, but she told me I could give her my answer any time before the next term begins."

This revelation was indeed a surprise to Larn's friend, because the Khajiit instructor wanted to take his friend as a special pupil. The Nord gave it a thought during a moment of silence as they continued to walk the road. Naturally as a good friend, the young Nord knew what to say.

"You should accept her offer," he said. "This is a chance for you to achieve your full potential, and as your friend I encourage it."

Larn was surprised, her eyes widened. "Really, you think I should?"

"Definitely," he answered.

Larn gave it a thought, but then she immediately decided proudly and happily. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Another day came, when Larn was having another private lesson with the Khajiit instructor Jaashi. Under her tutelage, Larn was not only making progress, but he was slowly beginning to harness more of his inner strength.

"Well done," said Jaashi, feeling pleased. "You continue to show improve and show promise."

"Thank you, mam," said Larn, who was catching his breath from their sparring session.

The Ohmes woman came to the young Imperial man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you are ready."

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"For the next step in your training," said Catamilla. "Tomorrow we shall go someplace special to hunt monsters."

"Oh?" the young Imperial who was now curious.

The next day, the instructor took her pupil near the mountains to the north, both equipped in iron armor with iron sword and shield. They found and opened the entrance to one of the many ancient underground Dwemer facilities and ruins near Skyrim. Larn was feeling very uncomfortable. He had never been in one of the ancient Dwemer places, and he was amazed at the sight of all the active machinery, but they were alone, and they were doing deeper within the place, and fear slowly crept up on the Imperial because he had also heard of the many dangers that such places had, including the Dwemer's still-active automation guard-creatures.

"Welcome to your new test," Jaashi announced happily, readying her sword and shield, with her pupil following her lead. "We shall fight our way deep and survive with rewards."

* * *

 _A year later._

It had been three days since Larn had not only turned eighteen but he had also completed his training at the academy, learning the arts of being a warrior, with a little bit of thievery and magic on the side. Now he has fully grown into a handsome young warrior with strength and endurance.

Recently, his mentor, Jaashi, gave him his first but simple job. He simply needed to her watch her mansion which stood by the south of the province near the border river between bordered Cyrodil and Elsweyr, while she attending a party she was invited too.

During that night, Jasshi returned home and entered the living room, and there she saw Larn on the couch, reading a letter. The young human soon noticed his Khajiit mentor upon her entry, especially in her wearing an attractive violet dress, and her face wearing violet lipstick.

"Oh, Lady Jaashi!" he panicked slightly.

'Yes," said the Ohmes female.

"Hello," the human tried to greet properly.

"Hello," the Khajiit sighed as she sat on the same couch.

"What are you doing home so early?" Larn asked.

"The party was boring," she explained. "I was thinking of staying longer, but, I figured that maybe I should come and see what exciting thing I can do back here."

"Oh, well I guess I should be leaving then," said Larn.

"No, no, no, absolutely not," Jasshi insisted, "relax, make yourself at home."

The young Imperial was a bit surprised. "Really?"

"I could really use the company right now," said the Khajiit mentor.

"Really?"

"Yes, how did everything go tonight?" she asked.

"It went really good, really easy," said Larn. "I hope you don't mind me lightening the fire, it was really cold."

Jaashi smiled. "Oh, are you kidding? That is actually my favorite thing in the whole world. This is actually my favorite room. It's perfect. I want to see what you're reading, there, I'm really curious, you look like your completely enthralled."

Larn turned shy for a bit. "Well, you know how it goes, you're just getting in your own world."

"I do. What does the letter say?"

"Just a reminder me that I'm to go hunting with some friends," said Larn. "It will a lot of fun; we will actually drink a little bit."

Still smiling, Jaashi widened her eyes a bit at the young human, feeling a little surprised. "Hmm, you drink?"

Larn got a bit shy again. "Well, it was only because some other people brought some, you know?"

"I thought you were a good boy," said the Khajiit instructor, caressing the young human's hair back.

"Well, sometimes,"

"Yes, sometimes?"

"You're really nice, my lady," said Larn, feeling a little shyer from having his hair caressed.

"Well thank you, so are you," the Khajiit accepted, gently playing with the human.

"So, um, was your sister there?"

Jaashi had her left hand touching her pupil's back, while her right touching the shoulder, feeling the well-fitted shirt. "Oh, she is out on an adventure, after receiving an urgent letter." They both chuckled. "Shee is not going to back for a while, come on, sit back, relax."

"Ok," Larn said without hesitation, leaning back next to his mentor who pulled him.

Meanwhile the Khajiit woman right hand was checking the human man's shirt. "Hmm, that is a lovely shirt, I like your shirt a lot."

"Ah, thank you,"

"It fits really nice,"

"Thanks," Larn smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm, good," the Khajiit said more quietly, and flirty, before moving the young imperial's front hair back, and looking in each other's eyes. "Come here, let me look at your beautiful eyes, oh, I have never noticed how green they were before."

"Oh wow," Larn whispered, feeling excited and speechless as his mentor locked her eyes.

"You're really handsome," the Jaashi said softly, caressing Larn's face, followed by a quiet flirty chuckle.

"Yeah you're really pretty too," Larn softly replied.

"Really, thank you," said Jaashi, rubbing her clawed finger on the pupil's chest. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Um," Larn tried to speak, now that he was in full shyness and excitement, until his mentor's flirty chuckle enticed him. Um, no."

"Hmm, you smell so good," the Khajiit whispered and added, enticing the human more, luring his face near with his eyes closed and mouth slowly opening, allowing the Ohmes's tongue to slip inside before lips were pressed. Once the lips parted for a second, they kissed again with slightly more effort. "Oh. Have you ever done this before?" she asked, letting her hand crawl through the young man's hair while they were cuddled.

"Not really. Can you tell?"

"Hmm, no," Jaashi whispered, drawing the Larn with her hands into another kiss with even more effort. Once they parted lips again, the Ohmes was leading the boy to the next step. "Hmm, look at me, look at me, yes good. Loose your tongue."

The pupil did so willingly, allowing his mentor to press deeper, and entice the imperial more. The mentor was then on her kneels at the couch, looking her pupil, one hand snaking the smooth-skin cheek, while the other sneaking down her torso. "Yeah, look at me," she whispered, before locking the young human in a deep kiss. Then Jaashi used her claws to strip Larn, leaving him in his undergarments. "You're so strong and handsome."

"Thank you," Larn quickly replied before the kissing continued.

"I love your hair."

"Thank you."

"Your cute," Jaashi whispered, kissing deeper again. The she sat back and pulled the human man close to her height. "Kiss me," she said, and they did. "Hmm, come here," she said, pulling the human closer on top so the Khajiit could hungrily lick and nibble on his fair smooth-skin. "Lay here baby boy," she said, laying the young male down with his back on the couch, stripping him of his undergarments before moving forward and grabbing his chest to kiss, lick and nibble down on both sides of his chest and smooth-skin. "Your body feels so strong."

"Yes. I have always thought you were pretty," the young human finally admitted, as his mentor was having her way with his body.

Afterwards, Jaashi stripped herself of her own dress and undergarments before pressing down on the human for more pleasure. After a while, when both were fully nude, the khajiit sat on top of the human male's face so that he could lick her treasure, while the Khajiit would hungrily feast on his manhood.

That night was amazing. That night, Jaashi became Larn's very first love, and the first woman he slept with.

* * *

For the past three months, Jaashi and Larn had been seeing each other, but unfortunately their sexual relationship would soon be coming to end, because Jaashi was going to move back Elsweyr. So mentor and pupil decided to they would have more last special night. A night where they play their special game of bondage that would become a favorite of Larn.

Later, when nightfall came, Jaashi stood in the balcony of the her bedroom, looking up at the starry sky with full moons. Then she felt the Larn's arms wrap around her waist in a loving embrace to which she accepts by laying her head back to rest on his neck and shoulder, closing her eyes.

The mentor took her pupil's hands and gently guided them to her bust, and gently forced them to rub her, enticing a sexual tension between the two, especially Jaashi who with her eyes closed, slightly opening her mouth to quietly gasp and moan from the experience. Clearly this was what she wanted from the young Imperial.

Then the Ohmes woman quickly turned around, had one arm on human's shoulder, while the other reached and held the back of the man's head, and kissed him. Clearly she was seducing him, as her kiss, her lips, her taste, was like rich honey, tempting, enticing the young Imperial.

A moment later, Larn laid on his mentor's large bed, completely nude, while the Jaashi was on top of him, straddling him, a leg and knee on each side, wearing her black sexy lace night gown, with her hair loose. Once she finished tying her pupil's arms nice and tight to the bed, she was ready to begin the next step in their special game.

Her hand reached to caress the human's face at first, until she slipped he thumb into his mouth, grinning as she made him sucked it. She bent down to tease him with slow kisses with their lips brushing, only to surprise the man and make a small gasp by dropping her fists on his hard chest as she quickly sat up again. She got a smirk out of it.

Next, Jaashi reached for the champagne glass. Once she drank from it, she noticed something on her pupil's chest, something he gained from fighting a monster. "Oh my, those are some nasty scratches you have."

She then slowly poured a bit of her drink over the scratches, making the Larn gasp as she used her hand to rub it all over his chest. "There, that should make you feel better."

Jaashi looked down with a grin, and then proceeded bend down and use her skillful tongue to lick the drink around the Imperial's chest, while he made slight moans. Then he made small paining gasp when she gently bit his chest and hardened the bite.

She got up and drink from the glass before putting it away, and then she looked down at the human, smiling seductively with a mouth full of drink, before she bent down to give him deep kisses, while also transferring the drink from her mouth into his.

Once her mouth was a little dry, she sat up and slapped the human, smiling wickedly, and he shared the expression.

"You do that again, and I won't be so gentle," he said.

Jaashi chuckled. "You are scarring me. Hmm, it seems like someone has made an appearance. I think you like it."

She in and exhaled, before she used both her hands to take turns loosening and opening the neck of her sexy nightdress, revealing her cleavage more and more with each tug, followed by her hand reaching under beneath her to open her panty before she moaned as she slowly seated herself on the Larn's peak-risen manhood, and then plunging down instantly, forcing a breathing gasp from the Imperial as Jaashi removed her dress and was now fully revealing to him.

She bent down to have her face closer to him, her fingers gently holding his chin. "It's alright, I will be nice," she whispered before kissing him.

Moments afterwards, Jaashi rode the human at a steady pace, both moaning as the man looked up at the woman with her eyes closed, while she smiled and grinned with each moment.

The Imperial couldn't control himself anymore, he broke his arms free from bonds that restrained them and grabbed Jaashi, wrestling her until she was the one laying on the bed, while he was on top of her, holding her arms forward.

Their sexual activity continued as the human slowly pumped the Khajjit, until the pace increased more and more, as she moaned more and more. He eventually let go of her arms so that they could both wrap their arms around each other, and they kept going until he slowly stopped as he emptied himself inside of her, as did her moaning.

Larn looked at Jaashi, smiling at her, while she smiled and laughed flirtatiously. She grabbed Larn, wrestling him until he was the one laying on the bed and she was on top of him once more. She tore off the remaining of her night dress and panty so that she was entirely nude. Then she didn't hesitate on riding her pupil hard and rough with her choice of pacing, delivering the desire of savage mating. Then after a while, they both cried out in satisfaction when the Khajiit broke the human and robbed him of his remaining seed.

Finally, they were both lying in bed, Jaashi resting on top of Larn, holding each other close and tight with love.


	8. Evil Femme Fatale Ex-Wife Strikes Again

The Evil Femme Fatale Ex-Wife Strikes Again

4E 7.

The last few years had been peaceful for Larn and his family. There had been no serious events or unexpected conflicts. It just him with sunny days and quiet cool nights living in a large rich mansion he and his family lived in, and the large business company he had inherited from an uncle that passed away, adding more income to his already vast wealth.

Then there was of course his family, his two beautiful Khajiit wives, and their Khajiit children who were already a few years old. Both Ja'Mia and Ja'Tia gave birth to their own pair of twins, both consisting of a boy and a girl, as well as being the Ohmes breed since the children were born under the moon, Masser, in its new phase, while the other moon, Secunda, was full.

Life was just perfect, at least until something else unexpected happen. Recently, Ja'Mia and Ja'Tia left home with the children to visit their family in Elsweyr after they received an invitation for a family gathering. Larn decided it was best he didn't come since his wives explained that it would look strange, maybe even embarrassing to have a single human among various cat-people, even the Ohmes and Ohmes-Raht. But it was alright, because at least Larn could guard their fort of a home.

One night, Larn was drinking at a local tavern, where it was crowded with people of all races. However, he did not notice woman who slipped something in his drink before he drank it all. It was his ex-wife, Mazu, who drugged his drink, before she followed him home. It was merely the first phase of her personal mission, with the second phase involved blowing a dart at his neck, injecting him with another dose of the drug she used. The next phase of her plan in the mission would be to simply dress in something comfortable.

When Larn woke up during the night after turning in early, he wasn't aware that he was awake, but rather he was dreaming because the drugs have already taken full effect, so anythng he was looking at would feel like a dream, and he would only wake up after he would sleep the effects off by morning, but until then he was going to endure what was planned with him.

He saw Mazu waiting, sitting on the side of his bed, with her legs crossed under her sleeveless sexy nightdress. He wasn't aware that she wasn't dream, that she was really there, that she infiltrated into his home. Somehow she had managed to compel the human in his drugged state to get off the bed and come closer to her.

"How are you here?" he asked. "Is this a dream?"

"Oh yes," she answered.

"Impossible," he began to deny. "I don't know why I would dream of you?"

"Yes, you do," the Khajiit said, as she got up and slowly made her curvy approach, closing in on the human who slowly, fearfully, backed away to the wall. "You are here because you want me. Because you are mine. Because you love me as my slave."

"No," the Larn had tried to deny.

"Yes," Mazu assured.

Without warning, the Khajiit quickly grabbed the human's shirt with both her clawed hands, and instantly ripped it out with just one quick pull, and he allowed her to do so while in a drugged state. She then proceeded to do the same for his pants, and then his undergarment. Once Larn was fully nude, Mazu stood up, so that they were looking at each other face to face.

"I would do anything for my husband. Anything," she said seductively, looking the Imperial in the eye as she pressed her full bust deeply on his chest.

Larn kept silent, or rather he couldn't help but keep silent as he felt both the feline woman's hands eventually snaking their way up and around his chest and back, further exciting the human male. The Khajiit soon wrapped her arms around the Imperial and pressed their lips. At first the kiss was gentle, tender, but then the Khajiit pressed their lips so deep and tight and she held the human in the position. Wide-eyed and whimpering at first, Larn soon found himself calming and relaxing as the Khajiit filled him with her seductive tongue and intoxicating taste, enticing the Imperial to follow her lead.

During the next serval minutes, the two were kissing and making out, their tongues dancing, and their hands exploring. Sometimes when their lips parted, Mazu would tease the human by gently rubbing their noses, brushing his lips with her own, and then surprising the human by slowly rubbing her feline tongue on the human lips, further enticing the Imperial into more kissing that ranged from tender, deep, passionate, and hungrily. Mazu would also kiss, lick, and nibble Larn's shoulder, neck, face, and ear, while the human closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the Khajiit female fill him with pleasure and sexual excitement, making him let out quiet gasps and moans.

Afterwards, both eventually went nude sitting on the bed, kissing, making out, pressing and sliding their bodies together even, while they explored each other bodies. Then the feline lady pulled the human on top of her, so that his masculine, strong, smooth-skinned body was pressed on top of the Khajiit's curvy, athletic, black-furred feminine body. A clawed hand was around the human's back, while the other on the back of the head that gently pressed the human down to be locked in kiss. Then the Khajiit had turned them both around, so that Mazu was on top.

"I can't believe you're here," he said, feeling the Khajiit pressing her body on top of him, while large furred breasts were pressed down deeply on his smooth-skinned chest.

Mazu smiled. "I wouldn't be anywhere else," she whispered, before she pressed for a deep passionate kiss.

Once Mazu started sinking into the bottom of Larn's manhood, and taking him so deep inside her, the Khajiit held her man in a big, deep, long kiss for as long she can, as she started to accelerate the pace of the mating, moving, rubbing, and rocking faster and faster, and they both moaned louder and louder inside each other's mouths, until finally she got him to burst and release his seed while she took it all inside her. Mazu was just a master in this sort of thing, and she enjoyed using her abilities to dominant men, working her magic on them, turning them into her playthings, with this human blindly allowed himself to fall victim like all the others.

Mazu looked down at Larn, who was now so exhausted that he couldn't move. The khajiit cooed, and was pleased. "What do you want?" she asked, licking the mouth of the human.

Larn had little excitement left, and was too exhausted, but he tried to speak. "I don't know," he whispered quietly.

"You want me," the Khajiit whispered.

With the last of her strength, Larn blindly spoke the word. "Yes."

"Now you are mine, forever," she whispered in his ear, before kissing the Imperial good night. She would soon disappear into the night, while he would wake in the morning thinking everything that has happened was only a dream.

* * *

 _Sometime later._

Back in the large mansion in High Rock during night, Larn's sister, Mila, entered the small room next to the bedroom, where she turned the valve that would fill a tub with water, one of the many objects of Dwemer design installed in the mansion by architects and engineers. The Imperial woman laid on the tub, once her body sank into its waters, and her head and arms rested over the tub's curved edges. Feeling safe and relaxed, her mind drifted into her imaginations, until she noticed Mazu entering the bathroom and admiring her beauty.

Mila chuckled as she raised graceful leg and foot stretching and pointing above the surface and in the air, enticing the cat-woman with strip herself completely before entering the tub where they would please each other, the Imperial's hands washing and exploring an athletic, curvy body covered in soft, fine fur, while the Khajiit's clawed hands washing and exploring a stunning, graceful body with smooth skin.

"Good news," said Mazu. "I am pregnant with Larn's child again. We are going to have another baby for us to raise."

"Perfect," Mila replied. "My brother was always useful. Maybe I should send him a gift, after all he did give us our beautiful daughter."

With that said, the two held each other and began kissing.


	9. The Evil Femme Fatale Ex-Wife Now Rules

The Evil Femme Fatale Ex-Wife Now Rules

 _Several years ago._

In the bedroom upstairs in a house during a cold night, couple shared, the Imperial, Larn, laid down on his back, his armor and equipment had all been removed, leaving him topless and showing his strong, muscular build, his only clothing being his trousers. His torso held a few recently made cuts and bruises. Still, it was thanks to the healing magic of his wife, Mazu, the lean, Khajiit woman, well-endowed with an exceptionally stunning physique, as well as an exceptional beauty, possessing a more human-like face for a Cathay, that the cuts were disappearing, which amazed her on how her lover could endure battle against a troll singlehandedly.

"I let you go out for nearly three days, and you were already putting yourself in a near death situation," she complained, as she was removing her dress attire. "I knew you should've rest, especially since your arm still needed to recover, after you fought that troll."

"That was three days ago, Mazu," he pointed out, resting the back of his head on the pillow. "My body needed to stay in shape, and I had more than enough time to recover before getting back to work. Profits don't come to us for free you know."

"I know," she answered more calmly, as she was also removing her shoes, allowing her feet some freedom, "but I could tell that your arm is still in pain."

"Well, I'm fine now," he assured her. "I'm still alive."

Mazu walked up and sat on the left side of the bed, with her legs crossed. Her black-furred curvy, sexy, graceful figure almost entirely revealing, stopped only by her female black undergarments.

"I heard that the only reason your alive is because that mage companion of yours focused most of her power on you," her eyes narrowed and half closed, holding the human with piercing cold stare.

"Don't be jealous, because you weren't around to nurse me," he closed his eyes and chuckled quietly.

The Khajiit slowly crawled her way on the bed, approaching the Imperial while his eyes were still closed. "Very funny."

When Larn opened his eyes, he realized that Mazu was looking down at him. She held a stiletto to his throat with her right hand, while her left one was on his chest, as she straddled him, a leg on both his sides. She held him in that position for a moment, before she leaned over and pressed her teeth on his neck shoulder, making him moan in pain for a second before she licked the bite mark.

"That was your punishment," she spoke in a hostile, yet seductive tone. She then threw the stiletto away, and bent herself completely, letting Larn feel her breasts pressed over his chest, while both her hands were holding his head and face in place. "Now for your reward."

Larn soon felt his lover was quickly removing his legging. Soon he was gasping and moaning when she started gently feasting on his rising treasure, suckling, nibbling, licking, and sucking, relishing as she rubbed wet warmth with her slightly rough tongue, filling the human man with pleasure, as much as she was gaining from it.

When Mazu was done, Larn sat up. His Khajiit lover allowed him to remove her undergarments before he grabbed her legs and gently pulled her over him for a loving embrace, and she accepted it, wrapping her legs around him.

"Let this be your reward," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the human.

They soon starting kissing. First the kisses were tender, but then they kissed passionately as the cat-woman's hands explored the human man's strong body, feeling the smooth fair skin with her clawed hands, while his hands felt the warmth of her body fur.

The kiss soon turned deeper, then longer, as they both hungered more for each other's racial taste. Once they broke the kiss, the human started licking and gently nibbling on the cat-woman's breasts, making her moan and gasp every time she felt his. The Khajiit bent herself completely on top of the Imperial as she pushed him to lay flat on his back, letting him feel her breasts pressed over his chest again.

"I've missed you," she whispered, smiling wickedly.

"There is no woman I would rather be with," he finally confessed.

And with that, they kissed more, followed by the Khajiit sitting up to a straddling position before she seated and took the Imperial's manhood inside of her. The two moaned as Larn allowed his lover to move at her own pace and rhythm. The longer she kept going, the more and louder she moaned, until she climaxed, triggering her lover's release, filling her with warmth, and thus completing the mating, and the expression of their love together.

The next day, after Larn decided to take a few days off from adventuring, both the Khajiit and the Imperial were enjoying each other's company as they stopped to relax by a lake. The Khajiit rested on the lap of her khajiit lover as they held each other.

"It's a good thing there are no word of any recent dragon attacks," said Larn. "I really needed ta day just to relax."

Mazu laughed, then she kissed her man and pulled herself closer to him. "I love you."

* * *

 _4E 10. Present day._

After returning home from a successful but difficult quest, Larn received a happy, cheerful welcome home from his children, who were always there cheer him up with their love. Later, the stress and frustration from adventuring would soon be relieved when the husband and wives celebrated their reunion by going up to their room, getting on their large bed, and have their usual loving pleasures, returning things to normal in doing so.

On top of the bed and its sheets, Ja'Tia was on both her elbows and knees slowly moving rowing her body back and forth sinking in and out of Larn's long hardened manhood while the human stood on his knees behind her with his arms tied behind his back by her sister who also stood on her knees behind the human while she was wrapping her arms around him and forcing him to pump her sister.

All three of them were moaning through the experience, until Larn filled Ja'Tia. Then they repeated the experience, this time the sisters switching places, so that Larn could fill Ja'Mia as well. Just another day of this one man and the Khajiit twins he took as wives.

The next day, Larn received a letter from the Countess of Anvil, for reasons unknown. Still, his presence was needed, and the letter said it was urgent, so he left home and traveled to the city of Anvil. However, when he arrived at the city, and arrived at the castle, unexpectedly, he was welcomed by the guards arresting him, and knocking him out.

* * *

Larn woke up and found himself alone in the middle of what appeared to be an interrogation room brighten by Dwemer lanterns as he was hanging from his wrists, while he left fully nude with his lean, sturdy, well-fit figure after his armor and the rest of his equipment and attire were removed and confiscated.

He was shocked when he woke to the sight of his Khajiit ex-wife, Mazu, wearing an attractive, revealing, fashionable dress, with her long brown hair styled fashionably, and a young, pale white Breton woman also wearing an attractive, revealing, fashionable dress, with her long blonde hair styled fashionably. Larn recognized the beautiful, slim, delicate human woman as the former count's daughter, whom Mazu kidnapped years ago. Larn remembered going a quest to rescue the young woman, instead he became Mazu's prisoner of torture and sexual pleasure for days, until he was allowed to go free when the noble's daughter was given to the Thalmor. But now the young Breton was back, and she succeeded her father as countess.

To add even more to Larn's shock, the Khajiit and the Breton were kissing and making out, their tongues dancing, their hands exploring, while their bodies were pressing and sliding together. Why was the countess making out with the woman who kidnapped her in the past? They both looked at him, giving him seductive smiles before the countess turned and left the room, giving the tied man a smile and a wink, while the Khajiit came up and looked at the Imperial in the eye, standing upright directly in front of him, with her hands on her hips in mockery, and her mouth wearing a wide, sinister smirk.

Larn narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe this. First you cheat on me with my sister, and now you cheat on my sister with the girl you kidnapped?"

Mazu chuckled. "Your sister is dead, Larn. I lost interest in her over the years, and only stuck around to use her for all the wealth she gained, and all the properties and business estates she owned over the years. Then when I saw you couldn't be any more useful, I framed her, and she was executed, while everything she had now belongs to me."

"And what about the countess? Doesn't she know you are the one who kidnapped her and gave her to the Thalmor years ago?"

"Oh, she does, and I also freed her and returned her home. We secretly kept in touch ever since?"

"Secretly kept in touch?"

"Yes, you see, when I was holding her hostage, I spent days showing her how a real woman can give her pleasure, and I warped her into making her mine, body, mind, and soul. When she returned home, she longed for my touch, because only I can give her pleasure. We eventually planned your sister's death, so that I could inherit all her wealth and properties. Then the countess invited me to serve her on court, where I was able to pleasure her further under my control. When her father passed away, and she became countess, I pleasured her into marriage, and now Anvil is ruled by two countesses."

"You planned all this for a long time, haven't you?!" Larn accused.

Mazu grinned wickedly. "Oh yes. And my dear sweet wife allows me more power than you realize. She even named our children her heirs, since she would rather have and love my children, rather than have any of her own."

Larn widened his eyes in a shocked confusion. "Our children? What do you mean, our children?"

Mazu chuckled. "Do you remember when you came to rescue the countess from under my clutches? When you failed and I made my prisoner in that castle? I not only spent those days having fun with you, but I also used you to have a child."

"What?!"

"That's right. We have a daughter, Larn."

"Why? Why didn't I know about it? And why did you want to have a child with me?"

The Khajiit came close to and caressed his chest. "Because I wanted to have a child. And in all honestly, I can think of no better man than you, since you are the only man I still have some love for. And your sister didn't mind help raising one with me, since she had no intention of having her own."

"My daughter, how is she? Is she alright?" he asked with concern.

Mazu gave a genuine smile, holding the human's face with her hands. "She is the perfect daughter. Happy, beautiful, healthy, intelligent, and loving. And our son is a strong and handsome little boy."

Once more, Larn widened his eyes in surprise. "Son?"

"Oh yes. I was so happy to have our daughter, that I wanted to have another child," she said, while her hands shifted down to his chest. "Do you remember that night, years ago, I came to visit you in your nice manor, and we made love?"

Larn remembered. "That can't be. I thought it was a dream."

"Oh no, my love. It was all real. We made love, and conceived a son," she explained, before wrapping her arms around him, pressing her bust against his chest. "And now I want one more. A child wanted for me and the countess to raise together."

"You can't be serious," he said, finding difficulty preventing himself from feeling so aroused by her approach.

Mazu smiled in his face, hypnotizing him with her yellow slit eyes. "Oh I am. You can't stop me, my love. No one can. I am something no one can resist. You are mine, as much as the countess is, in body, heart, mind, and soul. You want me, because belong to me," she whispered seductively. "Let me prepare you for our mating ritual."

The Khajiit gave a kiss that was slow, gentle, tender. The Imperial could her gentle breathing, feeling her passion as their lips were pressed. She slowly, gently pulled her lips away from his. They looked at each other in awe for a short moment. Then Mazu embraced him once more, with her hands over his shoulder and neck shoulder as she pressed for another kiss, one that was passionate but more deep and lustful, and the he allowed her to have her way. Once she pulled away again, they were both breathing a little heavily.

"No," he whispered, trying to fight her seduction.

The feline woman held the human's face and pulled him into a deep kiss, followed by the Khajiit using her skillful tongue to slip out and wash around the human's mouth. Once their lips parted, Larn was breathing heavily from her wet lecherous kiss, once more clearly falling under her seductive spell.

She began kissing down the human man's neck, before making the human shudder in pleasure when the feline women had her rough tongue rasping over the smooth skin of his chest and torso. Once she lowered herself, she licked her own lips before she started licking and suckling his hard, risen member. Her tongue was slightly rough, but not uncomfortably so, and the wet warmth it brought left a wonder of sensation, making the human gasp more than once, while she was delighting in the feel of his growing stiffness and the enticing taste as she continued to lick, mouth, nibble, and suckle, relishing the moment, and trying not to cause pain with her teeth.

Soon the filling of intense sparks of pleasure would suddenly stop before Larn could get any closer to release.

"There, that should leave you wanting for more," she said, deciding not to finish, only to leave him hanging, breathing heavily, while his grown stiffness was still craving to trigger a release.

Mazu then slowly walked out of the room, letting Larn gaze at her sexy back, and her smooth moving hips and curves before she disappeared after giving him a smile and wink.

* * *

The next day, Larn, found himself within a large luxurious chamber, where he was laying his back on large bed with his arms and legs stretched and tied to it, with extra chains and leather straps to ensure that not even his strength could allow him to break free, while he remained nude, fully exposing his muscular fair form.

Wearing a fancy robe, Mazu sat on the side of the bed with her barefooted legs crossed, holding up champagne glass. She got up and place the glass on the table by the sider of the bed. She then removed her robes, fully revealing to Larn her exceptionally lean, curvy, sexy, large busted, stunning physique of a perfect body, fully covered by soft, smooth, fine, lustrous black fur.

She kneeled into the bed and caressed Larn's chest, who shivered from the touch of her palm, which gently clawed him. The Khajiit gave a wicked smile and grin at his reaction, as she climbed and got on top of the Imperial, straddling him, a furred leg on either side of his hips. She then took the champagne glass and slowly poured a bit of her drink over his chest, making the Larn gasp as she used her hand to rub it all over his chest. She looked down at him with a grin, and then proceeded bend down and use her skillful tongue to lick the drink around the Imperial's chest, while he made slight moans. Then he made small paining gasp when she gently bit his chest and hardened the bite.

She sat up and drank from the glass before putting it away, and then she looked down at the human, smiling seductively with a mouth full of drink, before she bent down to give him deep kisses, while also transferring the drink from her mouth into his. Once her mouth was a little dry, she sat up again, but then she bent down again, and he gasped and moaned, getting excited as he felt her wet and slightly rough tongue rubbing against his muscular chest from bottom to top. In fact, he was more delicious than she expected that she had to lick, kiss, and nibble all around his chest. She even had to bite his chest, making him gasp in pain, before he felt her licking the bite mark she left.

Then the cat-woman sat up, and the human gasped as he felt both her claws of her hands pressing, and slowly, gently clawing up and down his chest. After letting out a pleasurable laugh, Mazu began licking, kissing, and nibbling her way up from his chest to around his neck, and then she did the same licking for his face, ears, and eyes, pleasuring him even more. Being in his weakened, drugged state; Larn just couldn't fight her, couldn't resist her varying touches, and couldn't resist getting excited from it.

The cat-woman bent herself down completely, letting the human feel her furred body pressed on top of him, while her large furred breasts were pressed down deeply into his chest. Then she started rubbing her tongue on his mouth, washing it with her fluid, before suckling it. When Larn opened his mouth in a moaning, Mazu stretched her tongue down into his mouth, and she swirled around inside as she pressed her lips down onto his. Her wet tongue washed the insides and outsides of his mouth. Then the cat-woman pressed their lips for a deeper, longer kiss, while she tried to tongue down deeper.

Mazu broke the kiss, and breathed heavily, while Larn did even more so. She moaned as she slowly seated herself on his peak-risen manhood, and then plunging down instantly in one long smooth stroke, forcing a loud breathing gasp from the Imperial who moaned in rapture.

She bent down to have her face closer to him, her fingers gently holding his chin. "It's alright, my love, I will be nice," she whispered before kissing him.

The cat-woman sat up and started to move her pelvis, and began mating with the human. At first she rode him for a while at a pacing to her liking as they both moaned in the process, while she occasionally switches to swerving her hips in circles. Then she stopped and bent down completely so that her furred body was pressed down on top of Larn, while her very large breasts were pressed down deeply into his chest.

For a moment she was kissing and making out with him, and then she looked at him down at him, face to face up close, smiling wide with an open mouth and showing off her fanged teeth, and eyes full of lust and excitement. While pressed down on top of Larn, Mazu stretched her arms forward, grabbing and holding his already strapped wrists, and slowly she began moving, rubbing her body on top of him back and forth, rocking him while further sinking into the bottom of his manhood, and taking him so deep inside her, and with each rock their mouths opened and moaned while the cat-woman continued to smile down on the poor, helpless slave-mate, getting so much pleasure from having power and control over him, forcing him, breaking him, using him, taking him, making him hers.

When Larn opened his mouth in moaning again, without warning Mazu hungrily mouthed him and pressed deeply. It was like a kiss and a bite at the same time, to which he suddenly gasped and moaned inside of her mouth at the same time she had forced and locked their mouths and lips deeply together. In fact, she had him trapped that way, as she refused to withdraw from the kiss, forcing them to breathe through their noses.

As the Khajiit held her man in a big, deep, long kiss for as long she can, she started to accelerate the pace of the mating, moving, rubbing, and rocking faster and faster, and they both moaned louder and louder inside each other's mouths. Finally, Mazu's power and control broke Larn, breaking through all resistance, and exhausting all his energy, thus causing him to completely and burst his seed inside of her.

Then Larn broke his arms free from bonds that restrained them and grabbed Mazu, wrestling her until she was the one laying on the bed, while he was on top of her, holding her arms forward. Their sexual activity continued as the human slowly pumped the Khajjit, until the pace increased more and more, as she moaned more and more. He eventually let go of her arms so that they could both wrap their arms around each other, and they kept going until he slowly stopped as he emptied more of his seed inside of her, as did her moaning.

Larn looked at Mazu, who she smiled and laughed flirtatiously. She grabbed Larn, wrestling him until he was the one laying on the bed and she was on top of once more. Then she didn't hesitate on riding hard and rough with her choice of pacing, delivering the desire of savage mating. Then after a while, they both cried out in satisfaction when the Khajiit broke the human and robbed him of his remaining seed.

The fun was not yet over. The countess herself soon came, presenting her slim, full-bosomed, pale white nude figure. The women lay on both sides of Larn, where their hands were caressing, rubbing, and snaking around his torso. They even rubbed their legs on both of his own, enjoying the moment, and they enjoyed even more so as they rubbed his manhood, working their way with him.

The women started taking turns kissing the Imperial for the next few minutes, before Mazu straddled her ex-husband's head, furry thighs near each of his ears, forcing him to lick her. Meanwhile, the countess was straddling Larn, a smooth pale skin leg on each side of his hip, with the honor of having his large hardened member sinking deep inside of her, while she and Mazu were holding each other, kissing passionately, while hands exploring each other's attractive bodies.

Their sexual activity was amazing and out of control, so much hunger and lust needing to be satisfied. The countess moaned as she swerved her hips with the large Imperial manhood inside of her, while Mazu moaned from her ex-husband's hot tongue swirling inside of her.

The two women were enjoying their kiss so much that the Khajiit mistress held the Breton woman in a deep long one, making them breath only though their noses, and the Breton allowed herself to be trapped in it as the taste of the feline woman was like an intoxicating spell, and even when she tried to pull her lips just to breath for half a second, it was blocked and pulled back in by a lick of Mazu's seductive, lecherous, swirling tongue.

In the end, both women climaxed, while Larn had burst the very last of his warm seed inside of the countess, thus completing the threesome session.

Shrortly afterwards, after the countess left the room, Larn remained on the bed, weak and exhausted, while Mazu was sitting on the side of the bed with legs crossed again, while remaining nude. She was enjoying a good, fine smoke, blowing out large hot air.

"Should you really be smoking, and drinking, while trying for a baby?" Larn asked, still able to talk, though barely able to move.

Mazu turned and looked at him. "Don't worry. I drank a special potion that keeps my body immune to those effects."

A question soon popped into his head. "Did you ever regret it? Cheating on me, and having a divorce? Do you ever miss being married?"

She turned away sighed. "I do miss it, every now and then." She then made a weak smile that slowly widened wickedly. "But I don't regret it. We both know that I prefer to be the queen of everything, and everyone. I am now one of the richest and powerful women in Tamriel, and ruler of this city. I get to have all the money, all the power, and all the pleasures, whenever and wherever I want, and I will keep it even during my retired years." She turned her wicked smiling face towards the human. "But don't worry, my love. We may never again be married. But at least our children will grow up to be the rulers of this city."

Mazu got up and walked towards a table, where she drank the vial of an unknown potion, before she used to make up to wear black lipstick. Then got on top of Larn, straddling him again, before she bent down to bring her face closer to his.

"Goodbye, my love," she whispered to his mouth. "I hope to use you again soon."

And with that, Mazu closed her eyes and pressed their lips for a deep long kiss that lasted nearly a minute before Larn suddenly passed out.

Later, Larn woke up in the room at a local inn, with his clothes back on, while his equipment and other items he owned were placed at the table. Soon, Larn left the city of Anvil, with Mazu as its new countess, while hoping to see his family again. But he could still feel his seed sucked out, stolen and emptied, surrendered to the Khajiit woman who loved him, to conceive their third child. Not only has she taken all his seed, but in the process she had also taken his soul. Now he belonged to her. He was hers forever. Her plaything, her pleasure slave, her mate, her love.


End file.
